


Emily

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends, new baby, and a family of choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emily

Title: Emily  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)**dacro**  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
Rated: G  
Words: 200  
Gift: For [](http://willysunny.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://willysunny.livejournal.com/)**willysunny** 's B-day! Some Harry/Draco/baby fluff for you. I hope you have a special day, love. *hugs*  
Summary: Old friends, new baby, and a family of choice.

"God, Hermione, she's beautiful." Harry exhaled, staring in awe at the squirming new-born in his arms.

Draco stood behind his husband, gripping his shoulders for support. He whispered into Harry's neck, ignoring the tears that escaped.

"She has your eyes."

Harry tilted his head back, nudging the wet cheek, closing his eyes for a moment.

Ron stood behind the bed, rubbing Hermione's shoulders. "Never thought I'd be seeing this." He teased.

Harry and Draco looked up in unison, their eyes resting on the surrogate mother.

"We want you to name her." Draco said gently, trying to get his emotions back under control.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Quite sure. You've given us the world." He answered.

The weary expression on her flushed face brightened with the pride she now felt.  
Grinning, she held out her arms as Ron adjusted the pillows behind her. "Here. Let me hold her."

Draco walked around and pressed his lips, softly, to the little wrinkled life in Harry's care before passing her to Hermione.

"What's your name, little one?" Ron placed a kiss on his wife's matted hair, smiling at the baby.

"We have a daughter." Harry sighed, squeezing Draco's hand.

Hermione looked up.

"Emily."


	2. The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little daddy-daughter moment

Title: The Healer  
Pairing: Draco, Emily  
Rated: G  
Words: 100  
Summary: **Draco discovers one of the many joys of fatherhood**  


The Healer

“Daddy?” The sound of small feet padded into the room.

“Last time I checked.” Draco laughed softly as he lowered the paper. “And what news  
does Emily have for me today?”

Small green eyes looked back at him and blinked. She climbed up onto his lap, touching  
his forehead with tiny fingers.

“You’re very sick.”

“Am I?” 

“Oh yes. You need potion!” She cupped her hands and raised them to Draco’s lips. 

“Thank you, love. Will I live?”

“You need one more thing.” She kissed his nose and giggled.

“That’s done it, I’m healed.”

“I know.”

Draco smiled.

“Good girl.”

~*~  



	3. His Name

title: His Name  
pairing: H/D (Harry's POV)  
words: 100  
rated: G  
sumary: **Harry asks Draco about his name**  
gift: for . *hugs* Your tales of Motherhood always pull at my heart. You are such a beautiful person, and a dear friend.

His Name

I don’t know why, but tonight I asked him about his name. I never gave it too much thought until I remembered the Black family tradition, and wanted to know more. I wondered if Lucius had put up a protest, or had simply allowed Narcissa to connect the newest Black descendant to the constellations.

When I asked, he threw a tea-towel over my head, kissed me through the fabric, then walked down the hall to check on Emily.

I’ll probably never know the answer, but it’s perfect that his name is written in the heavens, considering he’s my whole universe.


End file.
